Max&Fallon
by Abigail Davis
Summary: Highly out of character Jasper-Twilight actually Jackson Rathbone and Violet-Lemony Snickets series of unfortunate events actually Emily Browning.


*

This is the story of a ridiculously handsome, severely lonely, and painfully quiet boy, and an unfathomablly precious girl. With an unapologetically tart sense of self awareness & wit. Who happened to be in the same place. At the same time. Unaware that, when their paths crossed. It would effect the universe around them. As a whole, and on a more personal level. Little did they know their lives were about to change for the rest of their entire existance. Forever. As there is nothing. More surreal, or pure. Then falling in love for the first time. Or the last.

*

Max's journal entry for chapter one.

*

Journal,

We drove pass the school this afternoon. We were not going to stop, but there was this girl standing there stauesquely in the setting sun. She was all alone. That was the first thing that I noticed. Then I saw her figure and how pettite she was. I wanted to see her face, but I realized I would have to speak my request, and decided I would just let it go. I always let things like that go. In first grade there was Sadie Mortague, in 7th there was Anne Gilrey, and now mystery girl. She would be let go like the rest, but as usual I would day dream about how things should have went for weeks, months. Even still throughout the years. She was the third strike. Third strike and your out. I thought about that for a minute and looked back down at my i-pod. Death cab for cutie was playing. Transatlantisim. My favorite album. My favorite song. That always reminded me of love. I mulled that over for a minute too. Maybe just this once I should try. Before I knew it the car was parked. I quickly looked and spotted her again. She was taking pictures with what I am pretty sure was a cannon camera. One of the nice ones. I looked over at my dad. Who was looking over the campus map. He didn't say anything. He didn't mention stopping on the ride over here. Just driving by. I figured he had some reason. Although he always waited 'till the last minute to explain the agenda, and we were to spring up as freshly bathed stags in all there vivacious ability. Coupled with that fresh feeling, only cold water on evry aspect (or crevis) of your body could awaken. She had changed cameras now. She was using a really old polaroid one shot. Which thoroughly impressed me. I still couldn't see her face though. I unbuckled my seat belt, and as I looked up dad had leaned over, unlocked my car door and opened it for me all at once. "Son..Why don't you go see what develops?" I was mortified. He realized what I had been staring at all this time. Gross. I don't want him to know about my personal life like that. He might start asking questions again like he did the one time he attempted to have the birds and the bees talk with me in 8th grade. Mortification ensued. Despite mom's feabile attempts to soften the atmosphere with rice krispie treats and tropical punch cool aid. He handed me the map and told me to do a once over of the main grounds. He was going to get ice cream. I quickly thought that we could just as easily enjoy the view (her) in the car and both have ice cream. That seemed fair, but I didn't want to argue. He would win. I made my exit and walked s l o w l y..To where she stood. She was even farther ahead doing a close up now so I had time I thought. Thank Alah. I had time. I was almost ten feet away when I froze. I had to. The universe seemed to be forcing me to stand still and realize what I could not have from the view of her in the car I had. She was angelic. Greek Goddess like. The sun was obviously worshiping her. The way it hit her skin, and features. The orangish-red cascaded, poured over these cheek bones, and glided down her chestnut brown hair like water dripping down a lilly in the rain. It only heightened her beauty. She was Athena to me now. Bright, and soft. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. it's hard to describe her justly. Her sature was perfect. Her..Everything was perfect. Long, shiny hair billowed in the early wind of fall in N.Y. Her milky skintone like ivory reminded me of this feather bed I slept on at Grandma Delaney's where we go to stay at Christmas every year. Her dress was vintage. I liked it. I hadn't seen to many girls my age into vintage back home in South Carolina. They all seemed to be into sports or cheer leaders or goths, or too indie to brush their teeth or some sort of extremity I couldn't really relate to fully. She was different. I liked that. She had side bangs. I never knew I was a fan of long side bangs untill now. Her tiny, lanky fingers glided across them to brush them back from her eyes. She turned around. There was no turning back now. She had seen me. It was too late. I waited. Froze still. Paralyzed by a different fear now. The beauty of the back held nothing over the beauty of her side, and the beauty of her front was undoubtedly the most desirable and pleasent thing to look at I had seen in my entire life. She was gorgeous. I felt like an idiot. Staring like a special ed kid waiting to be scooted around in my wheelchair to shake Smokey the Bears hand at a school field day. She smiled. I waited still. like a deer frozen in headlights. Waiting to be pounced on. hopefully. She looked back down to fiddle with her camera, and walked over to the fountain in front of the steps. Where her things were. She sat. Changed some film out. I

s l o w l y walked closer. I wanted to say hi, but my mouth was stuck. Come to think of it. She kinda made my lips numb. The only time that ever really happens is when I am drunk. Er..When I first start to feel it coming on. I know it will set in full effect soon after. Being drunk. Then I wondered what her full effect might be on me. She looked up again and smiled even bigger. Which I didn't think was possible, but her teeth were like pearls. Pretty. Just right. Her lips..Eh those were really nice. I liked them a lot. I wanted to examine them more closely when she motioned for me to sit next to her. She moved her equipment to her right so I could sit on her left. She was bold. I really liked that. I was thankful for that. I enclosed the gap between us and sat on the fountains ledge next to her. A comfortable, suitable distance. I don't think she liked that because before I could say a word she was no less then an inch away from me. Which was nice. It felt really nice. I pushed my fingers through my hair on my right side so that I could see her easily. She said hi then. It was like a pixie dancing in my hand with a flute I couldn't look away. She was so precious. Chimes when she spoke. I said hello quietly. My ears must have turned red. They do that when I get really nervous, and I think she noticed because her eyes kept darting from either side of my head as to examine the evidence. She never stopped smiling though. I thought that was polite of her. We sat there for a few good minutes. Then she said "I'm Fallon." Very sweetly like a chocolate chip cookie fresh out of the oven. I could taste it. "I'm Max..It's nice to meet you." At the risk of sounding cheesy. She didn't seem to mind though. She seemed like one of those girls who wouldn't seem to mind my pathetic existance. Getting them to notice is half the battle. How far I had come. I thought. I was subcontiously fiddeling with my ring attached to my necklace. I reminded myself to stop. The last thing she needed to see was that I was Lord of the rings nerd as weell. "What's that?" Uh oh. I thought. Damn. She saw. Now what? Crap. "We're related!" she exclaimed excitedly. Which sent waves of unexplained dissapointment through me. Even though I knew it was not true. "Look!" she thumbed between her collar and displayed a matching fellowship ring. It was all I could do not to pass out. At that moment I knew. I had met the girl of my dreams. She was hot and she liked LOTR. I was hooked. I didn't really know what to say next as I figured it would either make or break me at this point. Then it came, and I'll never forget it. "You don't really look like the type of girl who would like Tolkien." As soon as I said it I realized I had made a huge blunder, because her big smile crumpled into an awkward look of disbelief and dissapointment. "Oh." She hung her head over her camera's and had begun to pack up. Now what. I thought. My nerves were like butterflies, spinning like cotton candy in a whirlpool of wreckless abandon. I was desperate for what to say next. I had to keep the conversation going. Before I could speak again. She said "What kind of girl do I look like to you then?" Ouch. I understood how she had taken, the what would have been compliment, if I had worded it thoughtfully. She had everything put away now. In her oversized beach bag that was red, with black stripes and white doves printed on it. It was unique. Like her. Then I realized I should tell her that's what I really meant, and even though she was already a few feet away now she turned around slowly. She walked back over to where I was and stood directly in front of me less then inches away. I had never experienced interaction with someone so bold before. I liked it. My heart was ringing in my ears. She was looking my face over. studying it. Like it was the Sunday paper. I smiled. I couldn't help it. It wasn't a goofy smile. It felt different. I don't ever recall smiling like that before. The girl had strange powers. Another of my favorite songs-Magnetic fields circa 1994. I was 2 and I swear I remember hearing it over and over again that yr. My parents are huge music buffs. Anyway my point is she had 'em. She stopped looking or glancing I should say and was staring shamelessly at my lips now, so I did the same to her. I assumed it was an invitation. When she caught me she smiled. A crooked. Sneaky smile. Then backed away s l o w l y. "I am not that easy to pin down Max." And in seconds she was gone. I let her walk away. I felt like a toddler who had just lost their first hellium balloon out of sheer neglesct. There was no excuse, but it happened. I made it back to the car. Dad asked if I got her number. I said no. Like that he took the key out the ignition and cut the engine.

"Max..Is she worth it?"

"Worth what dad?"

"Worth going back there and finding her? Because if she's not then don't, but I haven't seen you stare like that in awhile. You never know. You might at least make a

friend if nothing else."

Those words really got to me. Maybe he was right. Maybe I shouldn't just brush it off. I should get up, and go make something happen. "Okay I'm going back."

"That's the spirit."

It took me all of three minutes to find her. I traced back to where we were and remembered she went left. So did I. She was unhooking her bicycle from a parking area. She saw me imediately and smiled again. Like I had fallen for the bait. Dammit. She had tricked me. I hoped I didn't look desperate, but had the feeling that battle had already been lost. I came back didn't I? Crap. Now what? Crap. "You again?" She strolled over to my side of the sidewalk and stopped. Looked up and did a side head tilt..Like..Well..Now what? "Yeah..Me again..Um I was wondering if you were planning on going to this school this fall? I was going to see if we would be taking any of the same classes if you were?"

"Same classes?..Your going to N.Y.U?"

"Well, yeah. For illustrative arts. Minoring in graphic design."

"R e a l l y?"

"Whaaat?"

"You just don't look like the art school type."

"I can be."

"Oh.." She broke off into a laugh. It was like candy sweet and soothing. Not too loud or bousterous. Just right.

"Well Max..I guess we'll see each other around then."

And like that she was gone. how does she do that? I asked myself outloud. A bum that had been sitting across the street next to a pile of trash smoking a roach was laughing uncontrollablly at my situation. It made me even me snicker that someone was enjoying watching the trainwreck that had just took place. Starring me. He was right. It was funny.

I made my way back to the car and dad wasn't as dissapointed as I thought he would be. Since I explained we would be going to school together.

"She sounds like she want's to be pursued Max."

Gross. I did not want dating advice from my father. Ever.

"I'm just saying. She sounds like an old fashioned kinda girl. maybe you better go to your grandma Delaney. She knows all about milkshake dates and park walks."

"Ok." was all I could say. i was done thinking about it for now.

We were almost at my apartment building now. The street lamps had started to come on. It was almost completely dark. I wondered where Fallon went. When she left, but before I could think about that anymore we were unloading my stuff out of the trunk and backseat of the Nova. It only took 30 minutes to get it all upstairs. The apartment looked nice. I was glad I wouldn't be living in dorms. Ehk. Germs. Thank god Grandma Delaney put up the money for this. She sympathyzed with me like no other. God bless her. I would eventually have to get a roommate, but that was no worry. Right now anyway. We decided to shop for my bed in the morning. We blew up our air mattresses. Got ready for bed, and that was that. The day had ended. Or so I thought.

"Max. you're going to have a lot of freedom here you know."

"No more then I have at home dad."

"Yes, but I mean morally you are completely left to your own devices."

"I'll be careful."

Gross. not again. Not tghe talk. Please god. Not the talk. My parents were relatively hippies. You never knew when they were going to ground you or hand you a joint. The best way I know how to describe this is when we (I and my 3 sisters) were growing up the medicine cabinet was aclled the boo boo cabinet. Now it is affectionately reffered to as the rubber cabinet a.i. (rubbers-condoms). Grandma Delaney calls it the medicine/eternal damnation cabinet. As she is a southern babtist. Needless to say I did not want to stay up all night talking about what kind of wild parties or girls I was going to (attempt) to have over here. Dad broke the silence by saying something I had never thought of before.

"I just want you try and experience life in as many different was as you possiblly can max." Taht got me thinking. Maybe I'll have my own traditions, and cabinets. New friends, and maybe lord willing a girlfriend. "And don't just come here after school and read all night. Go out. Promise me you'll go talk to that girl the next time you see her."

"Daaad." Even in the dark his words embarassed me like nothing else could. He said goodnight and with that he was out. Seconds later snoring. Thankfully. I ly awake that night. Thinking about the afternoons events, and fell asleep somewhere between her smile and her studying my lips like she was going to own them oneday. Maybe she will. I thought. Maybe she will.

*


End file.
